Into The Sun
by RikoSpaz
Summary: It's been 3 years since Ari had seen Kakashi. Now that she has finally arrived in Konoha with her student, She, her apprentice, and team seven have even more work to do. And Kakashi realizes what he wants most in life when Ari comes back to him. KakashiOC
1. Shinobi Background: Ari Suon, Masuu Suon

**Shinobi Bio**

**3 years later**

**Name: **Ari Suon

**Age: **29

**Rank: **S Class Jonine

**Blood Clan: **Shiko/Suon

**Country: **Water Country

**Occupation: **S Class Kunoichi, Sensei, Ambassador to Water Country and Moon Country

**Description: **Magenta eyes, green Honor Marks on her left eye, she wears pink eye shadow and reddish pink lip paint. Her hair is gold and copper colored mix, and she cut it so it went to the nape of her neck, but the thicket of hair that covers her eyes is longer and curls at the end. She's 5'6" and 135 pounds.

**Clothing:** Ari now wears a light pink colored sleeveless zip up vest that cuts off above her waist, she has short fishnet sleeves with her Water country head band tied on her right arm, and her Wind country headband on her left. She wears tight black shorts that cut off above the knee a little, and she wears the type of shoes Tsunade and Shizune wear. Her whole left arm is wrapped and she wears fingerless gloves. Her Suon clan earring is the same except she added the Moon country crest on the end. Getsuna's blade is always strapped to her back with the Suon crest and the Moon country crest dangling form the ends.

**History: **1 year after the Moon Country crisis, Ari decided to return home for a little while and see her family. Her honorable parents had heard about her chakra coming back to her, and about her achievements. The Suon clan gave her new honor marks: Legend of the Clan. After she spent a few months with her family, attending small missions given t her by the Mizukage, she was asked to take Ari's cousin, Masuu back with her to the Moon country to train. Ari agreed to it, and took Masuu back with her. Over the next two years, Ari and Masuu traveled all over the world to each country to study different elements and techniques. Ari and Masuu both became honorary Shinobi of the Wind Country granted by the Kazekage. Now Ari and Masuu decide to make their last stop in Konoha to visit an old friend of Ari's.

**~*~**

**Name:** Masuu Suon

**Age: **13

**Rank:** Genin

**Blood Clan:** Suon

**Country:** Water Country

**Occupation:** Genin Kunoichi/ Ari Suon's apprentice

**Description **Teal blue eyes, light colored skin, chest length brown and mahogany mixed hair that is braided in twos, about 5'3" and 125 pounds.

**Clothing: **Fishnet one piece and a zip up dress that goes down to her knees, that's green with the honor marks decorating the borders and the Suon clan symbol on the shoulders. Red Water country head band, wicker woven sandals and Suon clan earrings.

**History: **Masuu is the Suon Clan Leader's brother's daughter, and she is believed to have a lot of potential. She is sent to the Moon Country with Ari after Ari gets her privileges as a Shinobi back. Masuu and Ari travel around doing missions for Michiru and for the Kazekage and Mizukage. It is Ari's job to prepare Masuu to be a Chunine and to train her in everything she can.


	2. Chapter 1, Arrival

**Into the Sun**

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival**

It had been three years since Team 7 had came back from the Moon country. Kakashi hadn't seen Naruto in 2 and a half years, nor Sakura. They had both been training with their new Masters, Jiraiya and Tsunade no doubt, and Kakashi had been on a mess of missions. He had been his laid back self, reading his books as usual and just lazing about. Everything had been normal for a while now. But Kakashi did admit he missed a certain woman a lot. Kakashi and Ari Suon had been writing each other for some time, up until she sent him one last letter saying she wouldn't be reachable for the next couple of years. That was two years ago since he had gotten that message. Kakashi worried days on end, but never let it show on the outside.

Kakashi walked through the village reading his book as usual. He looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed. _It should be about time for Naruto to return._ he thought to himself. _And should be time that Ari finished her traveling._

He had been anxious to get a letter from her, at least just to see if she was alright. As of that moment, he had no idea what has happened to her. Kakashi sighed again and looked back down into his book, continuing reading.

"Here I am Konoha! You Number one hyper active knuckled headed ninja is back!" Kakashi heard an oh so familiar voice holler from a distance. Kakashi looked up and smirked. Naruto was standing on a telephone pole with his arms stretched out wide. Kakashi stuffed his book back into his punch, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He ended up in the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade sat behind her desk with piles of paper work piling up on it.

"It's about time you showed up, Kakashi. What's your excuse this time?" she said, not looking up at him.

Kakashi put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Uh, well you see I came across this woman and she-"

"Save your breath, Hatake." she looked up at him and took off her glasses. She sighed. "Naruto has arrived. And I would like it if you would be his opponent later on today so we can see his progress." she said. "Oh, and Sakura as well. Why don't you do that bell test you always do, hm?" she said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and I would like you here tomorrow. There is a Shinobi and her apprentice coming in, and I would like you to escort them around the village. The woman is a very important figure in the Wind, Water, and Fire country. She isn't to be let out of your site. Nor her apprentice, either.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Tsunade-sama." he bowed his head.

"You're dismissed." she said with a wave of her hand. Kakashi nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade coughed as he did and waved her hand in front of her face for air. "Can't people use the door like normal?"

**~*~**

Ari tightened the straps on her pack, and kept walking forward. They on schedule, she and her student, for their arrival in Konoha. She was excited to arrive in Konoha for mainly one reason, and that reason of course was Kakashi Hatake.

"Ari Sensei, when are we going to get there?" Masuu, her apprentice asked.

Ari looked up at the sky. "In a about half a day, counting resting time." she said. Masuu caught up to her.

"So are we going to study fire techniques there?" she asked.

Ari smiled down at her. "You are. I'm already advanced in Fire element."

Masuu looked at her confused. "So… why don't you just train me?"

Ari sighed. "Because. I know someone who is very advanced in Fire element. He's an old friend of mine."

"Does he know he's training me?"

"Not yet. But knowing him, I don't think he'll object to my offers." she grinned, remembering the last night that she had spent with him.

Masuu looked at her and rolled her eyes. "That's disturbing…" she muttered.

Ari laughed. "Hey, I'm old enough to have a life, unlike you. Besides, we want you ready for the chunine exams so I can return you back to Kirigakure."

Masuu hung her head. "I don't wanna go back there…" she muttered again.

"Well, that's not your choice. It's your father's. They need you back there anyways, so deal with it." Ari hiked her pack up slightly, and kept walking forward, ending the conversation. She smirked to herself. _I wonder what he'll think of me now…_She thought.

**~*~**

Naruto had popped out of the bushes with Kakashi's weakness at hand. They started the battle when the sun had set, an dawn it's almost dawn. Kakashi was basically pinned against the tree as Naruto and Sakura came flying at him. "Kakashi sensei! I know what happens next in your book! The main character is-"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "NO not spoilers!" he covered his ears, but he had his Sharingan unmasked. "I can still read his lips because of my Sharingan!"

Kakashi closed his eyes. Once he opened back up, his former students were looking down at hm with a bell in each hand. He stared at them for a moment, and then smiled. "I guess things never change." he laughed and stood up as his students laughed as well.

Later on, as Kakashi departed from his students, he walked through the village, knowing it would be a waste of time if he just went to bed now He'd have to wake up in a couple hours anyways. He had his new book at hand, one that Naruto had just given to him earlier as a gift.

As the sun rose slowly into the sky, Shizune popped out in front of him. Kakashi looked up. "Yes?" he asked,

"Tsunade-sama summons you to her office. The client has arrived with her apprentice." she announced.

Kakashi nodded, and Shizune ran off. Kakashi sighed. "No more time to read… Oh well…" he said, and jumped up, running over the roof tops of Konoha. When he reached the Hokage building, he walked through the halls and soon got to her office door. He knocked.

"Come in." Tsunade called. Once Kakashi stepped inside her office, he saw a tall woman with short hair. Her back was to him but something was oddly familiar about her…

He saw the katana strapped to her back… and the crests dangling form it.

"Ari?" he whispered.

Ari turned around and smiled once she saw him. "Hey there, Kakashi…"

_**((A/N: Yay! First chapter of the sequel to Into The Moon. Now right now I'm not sure what I wanna do with this one, well I do have n idea, but I'm not sure. If you guys have some ideas for filler chapters, be my guest and tell me your ideas! And for suture warnings, this story is gonna be a lil more explict, but not to bad. Well, I love you all! Review pleez…))**_


	3. Chapter 2, Long Time No See

**Chapter 2**

**Long Time No See**

Ari's heart absolutely melted when she heard Kakashi whisper her name. And when she turned to face him, she almost died. Her heart was racing, but she kept herself under control in front of Masuu and Tsunade. "Hey there Kakashi." she said and smiled at him. He stared at her. She must have changed a lot for him since they last met. "Long time no see, eh?" she turned her body fully around.

Tsunade looked at the two. "You know each other?" she asked, half confused.

Ari turned to look at her and nodded with a smile on her face. "Oh yes, we go back. He and team 7 were King Michiru's escorts in the Moon country, and that's when I worked as Prince Hikaru's Nanny."

Tsunade still looked confused. "Wait, you're a _nanny?_"

Ari laughed. "_Was _a nanny. After the whole crisis, I was named the king's royal advisor and captain of the royal guard."

Kakashi came forward to her side. "We're old friends of each others." he said, and looked at her. Nothing had really changed with her besides her hair, clothes, and honor marks. The honor marks of her clan she had had before were just two swirls around the corner f her eye, but now they swirled under her eye as well.

Tsunade nodded. "Very well then. Kakashi I'm guessing you know what to do." she pushed forward a manila envelope. "These are the keys to the apartments we have arranged for you both. Of course they're separate ones, but Masuu's is right down the hall form yours, Ari." she said. "We will give you a week until we swear you in as honorary Shinobi of the fire country. You will have to prove your loyalty to us on a mission soon. But for now, we will give you two time to settle in and to get a head start in your training."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade and then Ari. "Training?" he asked her.

Ari looked at him and bit her lip. "Yeah, I need to talk to you about that later."

Kakashi looked at her suspiciously. "Ari…"

Ari clasped her hands together and bowed her head to Tsunade. "Thank you Hokage-sama." she said and spun around, going out the door with Masuu following behind.

Kakashi chased after her. "Ari, what are you talking about?" he caught her gently by her forearm.

Ari turned and faced him. "I'll tell you about it over dinner. Say, six o'clock tonight, my place." she pecked his masked cheek quickly. "Now, will you kindly show us ladies to our apartments?" she fluttered her eyes at him.

Kakashi sighed and smiled at her. "Alright, you win." he grinned from beneath his mask, and took the lead.

~*~

Kakashi took them to an apartment complex that wasn't to far from his own. Ari opened the envelope that had the keys to their new homes, and gave Masuu hers. After Masuu entered her apartment, Kakashi led Ari down the hall to her own. "Here you go." he said, and stopped at her door.

Ari turned and looked at him. Kakashi stared into her brilliant magenta eyes.

"You haven't changed at all." she whispered to him. "Just as how I remembered you…"

Kakashi stepped forward, and Ari's back was pressed against the wall. "Neither have you. I mean besides your hair." his hand went to her hair and brushed though the short but deliciously soft locks.

Ari giggled softly. "It got in my way a lot during training, so I chopped it off." she felt his arms snake around her waist.

"I like it." he closed in on her.

Ari smiled as she felt him close in. "I'm glad." she whispered as she slipped off his mask. Their lips crashed together in a hungry and desperate kiss. She moaned slightly as his tongue invaded her mouth. He slowly broke the kiss, hanging onto her lip for a split second. Ari looked up at him, her lips swollen from his invasion.

She smirked slightly and gently pushed him off, and unlocked her door. "Tonight at 6." she said and slipped inside her apartment, closing the door. Kakashi looked at the door for a moment and pulled his mask up on his face. He turned and shoved his hands in his pockets, and left the complex.

~*~

It was a few hours later. Ari took Masuu down to the market for groceries. Masuu carried a basket that was filled with fruits and vegetables while Ari carried another with meat an fish. She leaned over a stand that had fresh pork. She wanted to make something delicious tonight for Kakashi. She paid for a few slabs of pork and paid the vendor. As She and Masuu walked through the market, she saw a ramen stand called "Ichiraku".

"Masuu, let's grab lunch, yeah?" she asked.

Masuu nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes please!"

Ari smiled back at her apprentice, and ducked under the curtains of the shop. Ari stopped for a moment once she saw a girl with short pink hair and a boy with blonde spikes. Ari smiled to herself. "Naruto! Sakura!" she greeted.

They both turned around at the same time as Ari set her basket on the counter and Masuu did the same.

They're eyes widened. "Ari-chan?" they said in unison.

Ari smiled and put her hands on her hips. "In the flesh!"

Naruto's grin got wide and he jumped up, standing in front of her. "You haven't changed at al, Ari-chan!" he said.

Ari laughed. "Thank you, Naruto."

Sakura stood up beside Naruto with an equally large grin. "You look wonderful Ari-chan!"

"Thank you Sakura." she smiled at her too.

Naruto looked at Masuu. "Who is this?" he asked.

Masuu glared at him. Ari looked at Masuu. She wasn't really a people person with others her age, maily because her parents never had another child, and the Suon clan was lacking children. Ari looked back at Naruto. "This is Masuu, my cousin slash apprentice." she said and smiled.

Sakura bowed her head at Masuu. "Nice to meet you, Masuu, I'm Sakura." she smiled at her.

Masuu just looked away from her, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto growled. "You can at least say hi!" he raised his voice.

Ari looked down at Masuu, and back at Naruto. "Forgive her. She's not good with people."

Masuu looked at the menu hanging above the counter. "Ari can I order please?" she asked.

Ari nodded. "Go ahead Hun." she said, and looked at her watch. "Oh dear. If I wanna be on time, I have to go." She pulled her wallet out and gave Masuu a few bucks. "Here you go. And try and be nice to people please?" she said. Ari turned to Naruto and Sakura. "It was great seeing you both. If you see Lee, tell him I said hi?" she picked up her baskets and took off.


	4. Chapter 3, Dinner Date

**Chapter 3**

**Dinner Date**

Ari had fixed up the apartment with thing she had bought earlier and stocked the fridge. She showered and put on a light yellow sundress and a pair of white Chinese silk slippers. She went into the kitchen and pulled out everything she would need to prepare the dinner. She looked at the clock. 5:30 pm. She should get started on dinner. When she pulled out a kitchen knife and a few vegetables. As she started slicing them, a knock was at the door.

She looked over at it, and sighed. She went over to it and opened the door. "You're early." she smiled at the masked Jonine. Kakashi grinned at her.

"I thought I could help with dinner." he said. Ari looked him over. He wore black pants and a white button up shirt that was left un-tucked.

"You look nice." she smiled and moved out of the way to let him in.

"Thank you. And you look absolutely gorgeous." he took his mask off and kissed her softly before stepping into her apartment. As they broke apart she bit her lip with a smile and shut her door. He kept his mask off for her and only for her. He trusted her more than anyone else he knew…

Ari stepped into the kitchen and picked the knife up again. "You can get the pork from the fridge and cut it into cubes, if that wont be to much trouble." she said politely.

Kakashi nodded. "Not at all."

The two both stood in the kitchen cooking together. Ari cooked the meat and vegetables together, and then poured chicken broth in it, putting the cover on it and letting it simmer.

"That should be another 20 minutes." she said and hopped on the counter. Kakashi leaned on the edge of the counter next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So… Ari… Tell me what you were going to tell me. About the training?" he reminded her.

Ari looked at him with a skeptical look on her face. "I don't know if you'll agree." she bit her lip.

Kakashi sighed. "Ari, spit it out."

Ari sighed as well. "Alright… Well, for the past two years Masuu and I have traveled to each of the five great country studying different techniques. I decided to come here last to study fire techniques. Well, for Masuu to study them anyways. I'm ok at fire style, but I'm not good enough to teach it. And I was wondering if you would take her on for a while in between missions. Besides, I know you are better than me at teaching. She's my first student ever." Ari said, looking at him hopefully then.

Kakashi uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on either side of himself on the counter tops edge. He looked at the ceiling. "You want me to take your student from you?" he asked, looking over at her.

Ari nodded. "Yes…"

Kakashi sighed through his nose, pondering her request. "I don't usually accept students so easily…" he said.

"Please?" she wrapped her around his shoulders.

Kakashi groaned. "Ari-chan…"

Ari jumped off of the counter and stood in front of him. "Alright then. Since you don't take in students easily, I'll make it hard for you. How about you and I face each other tomorrow. I win you take her, You win, I take her." she said, crossing her arms with a mischievous smile on her face. "Deal?"

Kakashi laughed. "You? Fight me? Well, I praised the day when this happened. You're on, Suon." he leaned in and kissed her.

Ari kissed him back with a giggle. Ari couldn't deny that she was with out a doubt unbelievably happy. Kakashi planted his hands on her hips, and pushed her against the counter behind her. He lifted her up so she sat on the counter.

Ari gasped as he did and he tangled his hand in her hair, pulling her to his lips, kissing her hard. Ari managed to slip her hands under his shirt and place them against the hard edges of his abs. Kakashi broke form her mouth and went to her neck, kissing the soft and sensitive flesh.

Ari moaned as he nipped at her neck, and he looked at the pot on the stove.

"Uh, Kakashi, our dinner is over boiling." she said.

Kakashi unwillingly broke away from her and let her tend to the dinner. Ari tasted the dish, and smiled. "I didn't think it'd cook that fast." she turned to look at Kakashi. He was staring at her with so much lust burning in his eyes. Well… eye.

Ari's smile vanished, and turned back around to the dinner. "Later, Kakashi…" she said, and grabbed two bowls, knowing exactly what he wanted. She spooned out the dinner and handed him his bowl and a pair of chopsticks. She walked over to the floor table, and sat on the mat in front of it, folding her legs underneath herself.

Kakashi did the same. As they ate they exchanged small talk and little jokes. Kakashi looked at her for a moment. "So, what all happened while we were apart Ari?" he asked. "No boyfriends back home I hope?"

Ari smiled. "Nope. I have not dated anyone ever since you left. What about you?

Kakashi shook his head. "Don't have time."

Ari laughed. "Than what do you call this?"

Kakashi grinned. "An intimate get-together."

"You read to much of those books, Kakashi." she took a bite of her dinner.

Kakashi looked at her. "How did you know I read those things?"

Ari smiled. "Oh please. I do research. Besides, I caught you reading it once three years ago. I do admit, those books are very adventurous."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You read them?"

Ari shrugged. "I read one." she said. "Couldn't find time to read the others."

Kakashi smiled. "You are perfect, you know that?"

Ari laughed. "I try."

"So what is this I hear? You're like an important figure in some countries?"

Ari nodded. "Lady Mizukage named me the Ambassador to the water country, and I am an honorary council member in the Wind country with the Kazekage. And here, I'm still working on getting citizenship. Michiru has named me Ambassador of the Moon country as well." she pointed at her honor marks. "I returned home two tears ago to get Masuu, and they named me 'Legend of the Clan'."

Kakashi laughed. "You are quite the busy woman." he said.

Ari laughed as well. "It's hard, but I keep up."

Kakashi continued with his meal, and looked up again. "So, what all exactly have you learned?"

Ari smirked. "That you'll find out when we hit the battle field."

Kakashi laughed. "You really think you can beat me?"

"Honey, I'm an S class Jonine that has basically mastered most elements of jutsu. Yeah, I think I'm good to go." she smiled in a cocky way.

Kakashi stood up. "Very well." He took his bowl and put it in the sink. Ari stood and did the same. They stared at each other in the kitchen for a moment, until Ari took his hand, and lead him into the bedroom. Kakashi closed the bedroom door behind him, and Ari kissed him fully in the mouth before he pushed her down onto the bed.

He kissed her as he hovered over her body. Once he broke the kiss, he looked down at her. "Is later now?" he asked. Ari smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Later is always now." she whispered, and pulled him into a kiss while her whole night dripped with lust and ecstasy…


	5. Chapter 4, The Challenge

**Chapter 4**

**A Challenge**

Ari woke up the next morning in Kakashi's arms naked and totally blessed out. She took in a breath as her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to look at the clock. It was already 6 am. Masuu expected her to pick her up at 7. Ari wriggled free from Kakashi's arms and held a sheet to her chest. She looked at Kakashi who still slept soundly. Se put a hand on his bicep and gently shook him. "Kakashi, it's six o'clock." she whispered half groggy.

Kakashi opened his eyes and slowly sat up. "I guess I should go home and change clothes." he rubbed his eyes and yawned. Ari smiled, and slipped out of the bed, putting her underwear and bra on, and slipping a robe over herself. Kakashi had gotten out of bed and but his clothes on. Ari met him on the other side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll see you at grounds three, yes?" he smiled. "I'm ready for your challenge."

Ari laughed. "Go on, get out of here before the neighbors see you." she joked. Kakashi nodded before kissing her goodbye, and opened her bedroom window, ducking out of it and disappearing over the roof tops.

Ari watched him leave with a smile on her face. She sighed happily and went back into her room. Kakashi definitely knew just how to make a girl go crazy. Ari showered and got dressed, strapping her katana to her back. At seven, she went to Masuu's apartment and picked her up. Together they headed to a tea shop for breakfast.

They ordered a small plate of dumplings and some green tea. Ari looked at Masuu as she quietly ate her breakfast. "Are you excited?" she asked.

Masuu looked up at her master. "I guess so. Did you convince him?" she asked.

Ari smiled. "Not yet. We have a bet going on. Whoever wins, the other has to teach you."

Masuu rolled her eyes. "What am I, a prize?"

Ari laughed. "Nothing personal. I'm just doing what's best for you. And of course I'm going to win this bet." she picked up her cup of tea and sipped at it.

"What kind of bet is it?" Masuu asked, taking a bite of her dumpling.

"I challenged him to a fight, of course." she smiled.

Masuu sighed. "I thought the idea was for him to be my teacher, not kill him."

Ari laughed. "Don't be silly. I won't _kill _him." she stood up and set a few bucks on the table for a tip. "Now come on. We'll be late."

The two left the tea shop graciously and headed for grounds three. They found Sakura and Naruto waiting there, but no Kakashi. Ari was confused for a bit. "What are you two doing here?" she asked walking over to them with Masuu by her side.

Naruto looked at her and grinned. "You kidding? Kakashi sensei told us this morning about the challenge. We wouldn't miss the Great Ari-chan in battle against the Copy Ninja!"

Ari crossed her arms. "The great Ari-chan, eh? Well I guess you guys can watch. Just… be careful." she smirked. She looked around. "Where is your sensei anyways?"

Sakura sighed. "Oh he's always late, ad then he tries and covers it up with a stupid excuse."

The, Kakashi appeared standing on the railing of the chain link fence that blocked off ground three. He waved. "Sorry I'm late, but I happened to see this little boy and-"

"Don't even try it!" Sakura scolded him, pointing a finger at his face.

Kakashi jumped down ad looked at Ari. He smirked. "So. Are you ready for this?" he asked her.

Ari smirked as well. "As ready as I'll ever be." she said, and jumped up over him, flipping in mid-air and landing erectly on her feet inside the grounds. Everyone else did the same. Ari looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eyes and she walked to the center of the clearing. She turned to Kakashi as he ended up across form her about ten feet. The students stayed against the fence.

"Alright then…" Kakashi said, readying his stance as Ari did the same. She pulled out a kunai, and Kakashi took out a few shuriken. "Let's begin."

Kakashi flung the shuriken at Ari, but she blocked it just in time with her kunai. Ari jumped back, hiding herself in the trees. She concealed herself quite well, but not well enough. Kakashi threw another shuriken right at her, striking her in the chest. But, her body turned into water…

"A water clone. Very nice." Kakashi looked around.

Ari emerged from the trees once more with her katana unsheathed . Kakashi blocked her with a kunai in each hand. He deflected her back as she landed on her feet easily.

"Extracting water from the humidity in the air. Very clever, Ari-chan." he smirked. "But you'll have to do better than that to beat me."

Ari giggled mischievously. "Kakashi, I believe you are underestimating me. You're going to have to get very serious if you want this to keep going."

Kakashi chuckled. "Alright then." he straightened up, and lifted his head band up off his Sharingan. "Let's get serious."

Ari was pleased when he decided t use the Sharingan. She had never fought against a holder of it before, but she had studied about this particular kheke genkai, and she knew all of it's tricks. Ari straightened from her stance, and closed her eyes. "Well, then, I guess if you're going to use _that… _I might as well get serious as well." her eyes flashed open, and the magenta in her eyes glowed. Pinkish purple chakra swirled around her hands and feet.

Kakashi almost glared as he watched the chakra swirl around her. All of a sudden, Ari wasn't in front of him any more. Kakashi spun around, and Ari brought down her arm across his chest, sending him flying.

Ari smirked. "Am I to fast for your Sharingan to watch?" she provoked him.

Kakashi chuckled darkly as he jumped back up. "Of course not." Kakashi smirked at her. "But the again," he appeared behind her now. "I'm fast too."

He kicked at her, but Ari blocked him, jumping into the air and clasping her hands together. She disappeared in a small cloud of mist. Kakashi growled to himself, and looked around the surrounding forest. He saw her with his Sharingan running towards the river.

Kakashi smirked to himself and "hn"ed. He followed her tracks, and found her standing on top of a rock in the rushing river. He readied his stance once more and waited for her attack. Ari only raised one hand and did e few hand seals faster than Kakashi could catch. Kakashi's brows scrunched together. "That's Zabuza's technique."

"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" she said. Kakashi eyes widened as the stream of water in the shape of a dragon blasted at him. He tried to jump out of the way, but the current flew faster, catching him and pulling him into the water. Kakashi summoned all the chakra he could, and blasted the water, separating it so he could get out. Ari shot at him, attacking him full on close range.

"Don't get cocky!" Kakashi growled and deflected her attack. Before she had time to jump away from him, he grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, and swung at her with a kunai. Ari dodged it, and kicked him in the chest. He flew back, his back smacking into a tree.

Ari shot four shuriken at him, all of them hitting him square in the chest, but "poof" it turned into a log. Ari sighed. "Substitution jutsu…" she spun around, and Kakashi appeared from out of the trees, tackling her onto the ground. Kakashi pressed her own katana against her neck as he had his knee in her back and his hand in her hair. Ari smirked as she heard Kakashi panting.

"What's wrong? You haven't used a single jutsu on me. You're holding back, Kakashi…" she chuckled. Ari twisted her neck against the blade, which would have killed her if she wasn't a water clone. Kakashi growled and looked around. She has concealed herself completely. _Damn… She is good…_ he thought.

He stood up, and kept his eyes on the surrounding forest. All was quiet besides the rushing current of the river. He closed his eyes and listened even more carefully. He tried to smell her, but she even concealed that too somehow. Everything was quiet…

**~*~**

Ari had completely concealed herself. To be a ninja, was to be utterly invisible. She was watching him form a tree branch as he tried to find her. Ari smirked. She knew he was holding back on her. And she didn't think it was fair. Ari set her hand gently on the tree, and stood up. She jumped down from the tree, landing silently on the ground, hidden in the shadows.

She watched Kakashi silently, waiting for him to find her even though she would give no signal. He'd find her eventually. She watched him as his eyes slowly opened. He looked like he was up to something. Ari readied herself for anything he was going to throw at her.

As quick as a flash, Kakashi turned towards her, and performed his hand seals. "Fire style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" he raised his finger to his mouth and the biggest fire ball she had ever seen came barreling towards her. Ari summoned all the water she could get from the humidity of the air and enclosed herself in a bubble of water. The fire surrounded her and the water started to get hot and evaporate. She had to get out of there. Fast.

_**((A/N: Sorry for the wait. I told you I suck at fight sequences, but I'm working on them. Please Review!))**_


	6. Chapter 5, The Results

**Chapter 5**

**The Results**

The water was getting really hot now. Ari summoned the rest of her strength and created a dozen water clones. They all attacked Kakashi without a second hesitation. It created enough distraction to disrupt the jutsu. The fire went out, and the water splashed down at her feet, releasing her. Kakashi struggled with the water clones. Ari released them as well, their bodies waking a pop noise and splashing at Kakashi's feet.

She looked at Kakashi, who was out of breath and beginning to tire. Ari sighed. "You don't make this very exciting, Kakashi…" she crossed her arms.

Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy. "I just pulled off a very dangerous jutsu on you, and you're not even fazed."

Ari rolled her eyes. "I've been through worse."

Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright… I forfeit."

Ari's body jerked with surprise. "Come again?"

Kakashi smirked from underneath his mask. "I'm not crazy or stupid enough to die today in this brawl. So, I'm being smart, and quitting." he held his hands up as a sign of truce.

Ari stared at him for a moment, absorbing what he said, and a smile slowly spread across her face. "Then you know what that means, yes?"

Kakashi nodded. "I will take on your apprentice, Ari Suon. I give you my word to teach her every fire technique I know." he held out his hand to seal the offer. "A deal is a deal."

Ari came forward to him, looking him in his eyes, both of them this time, and shook his hand with a grin. "Of course it is."

~*~

Ari told Masuu to take the day off. Ari decided to walk around town for a while with Kakashi. People eyed them as they walked together. It was odd. A few old women asked them if they were a couple. Ari would just smile at them while Kakashi said he was Ari's escort, which wasn't a lie really.

Ari actually didn't know the answer to that question really. She knew she felt strongly for Kakashi. Very strongly. B`ut neither of them had said the three words. She wasn't sure if they could call it love.

They walked down the street together in the market place of Konoha. Kakashi's hands were stuffed in his pockets as he looked ahead while he walked. Ari was had her hands folded together as she watched the people walk around the village streets. She looked at Kakashi from the corner of her eye. He stared straight ahead as they walked. He had some sort of smug look on his face, but Ari ignored it.

"Kakashi, my worthy opponent." called a loud and enthusiastic voice of a man. Kakashi stopped and Ari did too as he looked behind himself at a tall man that had an eerie resemblance to Rock Lee, only he was older.

Kakashi sighed irritably to himself. "Gai…" he acknowledged him unwillingly.

Ari looked at the tall man named Gai and smiled sweetly. Gai had to double take when he reached the two. "Well well, Kakashi. I had heard rumors of you running around with a woman, but I had no idea she would be this youthfully gorgeous."

Ari laughed to herself and smiled at him. Kakashi sort of glared but he was being nice. "Might Gai, this is Ari Suon. Ari, this is Guy." he introduced the two.

Gai wagged his bushy eyebrows and bowed at her. "And what a pleasure it is to be meeting you, my fair maiden." he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently as he straightened up.

"Pleasure's mine." she nodded her head at him as he squeezed her hand. He lingered a little to long on her hand, and she politely slipped it away. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you need something?" he asked him, irritated by his presence.

Gai smiled at Ari. "Well I did come here to challenge you to another race around the village, but I wouldn't want this perfectly lovely young lady to have to wait around for us gentlemen."

Ari tried not to laugh at his obvious attempts to flirt with her. "Well thank you, Gai. How very, erm… considerate." Ari smiled again.

Once Gai parted from them, Kakashi still had a moody look on his face. Ari smiled to herself. "Is it just me, or do I sense a jealous Shinobi on my right?" she teased.

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not jealous, he's just annoying is all." he shoved his hands back into his pockets. Ari laughed.

"Alright then. You're not jealous." she shrugged, and they kept walking.

Children ran about the market place as their parents looked at things, letting the children have their fun. A little boy chased after his friend, running in front of Ari and Kakashi. He tripped, but before he could hit the ground, Kakashi was right there. He caught the boy quickly and set him on his feet.

The boy stared up at him.

"You should be more careful." Kakashi said gently. The boy nodded and smiled.

"Thanks mister!" he bowed his head quickly and ran after his friend.

Ari looked at him and smiled to herself.

Kakashi looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she slipped her arm in his and hugged him.

Kakashi felt amazing as she hugged him. She was small compared to him, making the urge to protect her all the time more and more driving. He loved the fact that she was so kind and warm with him.

Everyone looked them, registering in their own minds they were a couple. Kakashi ignored them as they walked back to her apartment. As he dropped her ff at her door, he gave her one gentle and loving kiss. She lingered on his lips as he pulled away. She smiled at him and bit her lip. Kakashi palmed her cheek in his hand and kissed her again. He really just couldn't get enough of her. Ari mindlessly grabbed onto his vest, trying to keep him with her.

"Ari-chan!" she heard Masuu yell from the other end of the hall.

Kakashi abruptly pulled away and pulled his mask up over his nose.

Ari growled to herself and glared at Masuu past Kakashi. Masuu stopped, knowing she just interrupted something, but this couldn't wait. "Lady Tsunade has summoned us. Kakashi and Team 7 too." she said.

Ari nodded, and looked at Kakashi. "Let's go then."

_**((A/N: I'm Soooooooooo sorry I've been away for so long! I just kinda got bored of it and stopped cuz of brain blockedge . But, I promise you, I will have more chappies up soon!))**_


	7. Chapter 6, A Mission

**Chapter 6**

**A Mission**

Ari, Masuu, and all of Team 7 gathered inside the Hokage Headquarters. Tsunade sat with the village elders, Iruka, and Shizune.

"Team Suon, and Team 7!" Tsunade called out.

They all bowed their head in respect.

"We are about to assign you a very important mission. Team Suon, so you accept?" she asked.

Ari stepped forward. "I accept, Lady Hokage."

"Team 7, do you accept?"

Kakashi stepped forward next to Ari. "I accept as well, Lady Hokage." he nodded his head.

Tsunade nodded back. "Very well then. We have just bee informed that the Temple of the Sun in the Wind Country has been blocked. It has been invaded by Akatsuki members. Apparently they are looking for the Sun Spirit Taiyou. They're trying to release him from the seal.

Ari's magenta eyes flashed as Getsuna started to get riled up. Getsuna didn't like the Sun god very much. Legend says they were lovers once, but Taiyou left her for power. Ari rubbed her eyes.

"Your mission is to get in their and keep Taiyou sealed. He was kept there for a reason."

"What reason is that Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Taiyou was the Sun spirit that ventured for more power. He was greedy, and if he obtained anymore power than what was given to him as a god, he would have basically burned up the world. Getsuna sealed him in the Wind Country centuries ago. And if he is broken free, that means Getsuna would be released from me so she could seal him again, therefore killing me and finding a new vessel." she said as if it was no big deal.

"But wasn't Getsuna sealed in the Water Country for trying to obtain more power?' Rock Lee asked.

Ari shook her head. "No. She was sealed as revenge but one of Taiyou's sun sprites. That was only a false legend spread. True, Getsuna was hotheaded and a bit of a Diva, but she wasn't power hungry."

They were all silent for a moment, until Kakashi spoke. "When shall we leave for this mission?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. You can't waste anytime. But watch out Ari, they need Getsuna to release Taiyou, and they know we are sending you with team 7."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that. Tsunade made Ari seem like live bait to the Akatsuki. But he didn't dare argue. "I'll watch her." he said.

Ari glanced over at Kakashi, and Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Now, off! All of you!" she waved her hand in dismissal as Iruka handed Sakura the mission file.

~*~

Ari and Masuu packed lightly. They met team 7 at the front gates. Kakashi looked at Ari as they were about to leave. "You sure you want to do this Ari-chan?" he asked. She nodded and looked at Masuu, who seemed nervous beyond all reasons.

Masuu was going to the place were she was born. Her actual birth country was the Wind Country. Her parents were traveling, doing errands for the clan, and her mother went into labor before she left the village. Ari and Masuu visited from time to time, so errands for the Water country. Masuu had a rather large, but quite crush on the new Kazekage.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, seeming really excited for his first mission being back from training.

~*~

They arrived in the Sand Village in half a day's time. They were greeted by one of Gaara's siblings, Kankurou. "We're glad you made it in time." he said, leading them into Kazekage headquarters. "We have shinobi all lined up around the canyon where Taiyou's temple rests, but none of them can get in. We figured, since you have Ari, we can lure them out."

They all went inside Gaara's office as he stood at the large bay window overlooking the village.

"Kazekage-sama, Team Suon and Team 7 are here." he said.

Gaara turned around, he slightly smiled when he saw Naruto. "It's about time." he said in his low and quiet voice.

"Gaara-sama, when shall we send the shinobi down to the canyon?" Kankurou asked.

"They rest for tonight. However, in the morning, they will be brought to the canyons." Gaara said. "I will personally accompany all of you."

"Gaara-sama, I do not think that is-"

"Kankurou…" Gaara sighed. "I am Kazekage. It is my job to protect and help others."

Kankurou canned it.

Ari glanced over at Masuu, who was looking down at her shoes, obviously embarrassed to look at Gaara.

"Then our mission begins tomorrow." Ari said.

_**((A/N: This chapter was kind of pointless, but it was to fill in the blanks so ppl didn't get confused.))**_


	8. ANNOUNCMENT

I know some of you may be waiting for the next chapter, and I must apologize. I just really don't feel the want or need to finish the sequel. It's not completely over, but it is going to be on hold for a while. It's prolly just the lack of reviews (hint hint) that give me no interest in finishing…

So, if you want me to finish it, let me know. And give ideas please! I'm fresh out of em…


End file.
